


Man of your dreams and childhood sweetheart

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey shares them emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey and Lip get drunk together at the Alibi with Kev. Mickey opens up about how much he loves Ian and Lip takes him home.





	Man of your dreams and childhood sweetheart

Ian had forced Mickey to spend an afternoon with Lip. The second his boyfriend suggested it, Mickey knew inevitably he would give in. Still, it didn't hurt to moan like a bitch about it and get a few extra hummers out of the deal before he reluctantly said yes, much to Ian's delight.

Mickey knew Ian was obsessed with the family bonding shit. It happened slowly and organically with the other Gallaghers but with Lip it had never felt easy. They were both too stubborn and thought they each knew what was best for Ian on there own.

Mickey warned to Ian 'if he says any shit I won't hesitate to punch the jackass in the face.' Ian just smiled as Mickey's empty threats had no power anymore. 

That was how begrudgingly, Mickey Milkovich walked in silence, scowling to the Alibi to meet Lip. He already felt he knew the smartass enough and tried to mentally prepare himself to what he had no doubt would be a shitty night. 

Mickey grit his teeth and thought he better get the fucking of his lifetime after this when he swaggered into the bar.

Lip was perched in a ridiculous way on a barstool talking to Kev. Mickey realised just how much he despised the guy if even they way he sat pissed him off.

Mickey grunted in acknowledgment of the two men and signalled for a shot. He sighed and complained in Lip's direction 'I need to be fucking hammered to do this, man.' He had no idea how Lip agreed seeing as he wasn't bribed with blowjobs, but Ian was one hell of an endearing asshole to Mickey was sure he had his ways.

Lip smirked 'charming as ever.' Mickey threw back four more shots and wiped his mouth before even looking in his direction. Kev automatically lined another but Mickey stopped him. Kev raised his eyebrows 'I know the Milkovich tolerance, you need more then that to get smashed.' Lip snorted but Mickey corrected 'I haven't fucking drank in months, dumbass. Ian's meds.' Lip felt impressed Mickey had stayed mostly sober for Ian, he knew his little brother felt isolated if he was the only one who could not drink.

Lip said in an asshole way 'so what are your intentions with my brother?' Mickey groaned and snapped 'I'm not gonna fuck it up, dipshit. I already did that and it was the worst fucking mistake so keep your panties on, princess.' Kev expected Mickey to tell him to shut the fuck up, not give an earnest real answer.

Mickey zoned out and concentrated on trying to get drunk. He already felt warm inside and vaguely listened to Lip and Kev's conversation.

There was hardly anyone else in the Alibi and Mickey was glad he had moral support through Kev and would not be left alone with Lip.

Mickey smiled when he started to feel progressively more drunk. He motioned Kev to keep the flow going and downed a significantly larger quantity of alcohol than Lip.

An hour later and Mickey looked deep in thought. Kev nudged Lip and pointed it out so Lip asked 'whatcha thinking about?' Mickey answered 'Ian.' Lip grinned 'what about him?' He wanted to have some fun with this. Mickey admitted 'just how much I love him and shit, you know?' 

Kev piped up 'what do you love about him?' Mickey paused and pondered the question. 'Everything. He is my everything. Oh shit, that was gay.' He scrunched up his face 'fuck, I don't even remember a time when I didn't fucking love him!' Kev smiled 'when did you fall in love?' He was very intrigued by the couple and shamelessly nosy.

Mickey slurred 'when he was 15. Had a faggy crush on him for years, man. Used to be on Little League together, when we were kids. I pissed on first base to impress him. Scrawny little ginger fucker,' he chuckled fondly at the memory. 

Lip remembered Ian's Little League days 'you did?' Mickey hummed and nodded an affirmation. Kev teased 'wow, you must be really lucky, you know? Man of your dreams and childhood sweetheart.' Lip laughed but Mickey ignored him and muttered 'fuck, I know.'

Lip questioned 'why were you an asshole to him then?' He had asked many times but never received a proper answer. Mickey frowned 'he was going to fuck off to West Point. Get the fuck out of here. Die for a dumbass country that thinks being a fag is God's mistake. Patriotic shitbag, didn't want to need him.' Lip nodded as he actually understood. He didn't realise of course Mickey would have the exact same views on Ian's long lost dream. Fuck, he thought, he wasn't expecting to fucking empathise with his brother's boyfriend.

Kev said 'but you do need Ian?' The answer was obvious but he wanted to hear it. 'Course I do. No body else knows me. He doesn't look at me like I'm erh...' Lip offered 'Terry's kid?' Kev piped up 'a Milkovich?' Mickey nodded and waved his arms 'yeah. That shit.'

Mickey looked momentarily sad so Lip said 'what?' Mickey sighed 'he's gonna find someone fucking better. Every one knows he could have any guy he wanted. Then I'm really gonna be fucked.' Kev felt sympathy and said gently 'he loves you. Don't worry about it.' 

Mickey admitted 'just want to do this fucking right. I ain't done this any of this shit before. Fucking boyfriend and kissing and feelings and shit.' Kev was shocked at the implications 'Ian was your first kiss?' Mickey smiled 'yeah, bitch. Only person I've ever. Wasn't gonna do that meaningful shit for any other jackass.' He paused then smirked 'also said he would give me a hummer if I stopped being a pussy and did it.' He laughed at the memory and was distracted enough not to notice Lip and Kev's shared glance. They both communicated that Mickey was in if for the fucking long run.

Lip offered 'come on then, loverboy. Let's get you home.' He helped Mickey stand up and they staggered out leaving an amused Kev. 

They walked back and Mickey mumbled quietly 'want to be with Ian forever.' Lip smiled 'yeah. He's always wanted the same thing, douchebag.' Mickey grinned and exclaimed 'oh, fuck. Can't believe he likes me! You should see his dick, my god!' Lip scrunched up his face and pleased 'don't say that shit.' Mickey carried 'just fuck, man. The kid can fuck. Like so good. I mean it's one thing to be packing a monster but knowing how to use it? Damn.' Lip blocked out all rambles from him and tried to focus on walking. The idiot wouldn't shut the fuck up and he wasn't drunk enough to be okay with talking about Ian's cock.

They finally made it home after way longer than expected. Ian answered the door with a dopy smile and Lip deposited his boyfriend in his arms. Mickey's hands flew to grip his hair and he to make out but they were blocking the doorway for Lip.

Lip raised his eyebrows and Ian looked apologetic. He told Mickey 'come on, tough guy. We can do that later.' All three made their way to the couch and Mickey unsuccessfully whispered 'can we bang now? Tell smartass to fuck off?' Ian laughed and Lip more than happily left. He shook his head and couldn't help almost fondly thinking they were young and in love, let it happen.


End file.
